This application relates to improvements in multiple drawer cabinets, which may include industrial cabinets such as 10-drawer blueprint cabinets, or any other kind of structures which include, typically, multiple drawers. For example, household cabinets and decorative bureaus may utilize the application of this invention, as well as industrial or commercial items. Also, in certain circumstances, an aspect of the invention of this application may be used in a single drawer structure.
By use of this invention, a superior drawer movement may be provided, when compared with conventional offset or flat track drawer movement designs. Additionally, the use of this invention can provide a reduction in weight in the entire drawer movement for multiple drawer systems, for example, the 10-drawer file system for blueprints or the like as described above. Accordingly, the invention of this application can be used to provide a cabinet which is of reduced cost due to the reduced material involved in the manufacture of its drawer movements, reduced weight for greater convenience in moving, and drawers that open and close more easily, smoothly, and quietly than prior art designs.